Sibling Rivalry
by Blossoming Light
Summary: Jake and I have never gotten along and we never will. The fights, pranks and insults for each other is a constant reminder of our hatred. The worst part is that we're step-brothers. One day, I pushed him too far that he retaliates by hitting me in the one spot he knows will kill me inside. Dating my best friend, Clare. The same girl I am in love with.. And I am NOT okay with that..
1. Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note: I did it again, I know and I am so sorry, but I just had to write this story too! Don't worry though because my main priority is "Theory of Falling in Love" and "Forever Yours, Dark Love." However, I would really like to know what you think of this future story. Tell me if I should continue this one while I finish the other two or after I finish writing the other two. All in all, I just want to know if many of you out there like it and if I should or should not continue. Thanks! **

Eli's POV

"ELIIIIII!" A scream erupted from upstairs. I was just sitting in the kitchen counter enjoying my cereal for a great day at school.

"Yes_, beloved_ brother?" I snickered as he came stomping down the stairs.

"You're a dead man!" He huffed and he puffed like the big bad wolf.

"Hold on a sec," I gestured with my index finger and patted my chest. "Nope, I'm still very much alive. My hearts is still beating." I smirked at him.

"Quit it with your sarcasm, you little piece o-" Jake quickly cut off his sentence as his mother walked in.

"Good morning, boys." She said to us tenderly.

"Good morning, ma'am." I nodded to her respectfully.

"Eli, please call me mom. We're all a big family know." She smiled at me.

You see, my mom left my father and I when I was nine months. She didn't want to stick around with us anymore. Since then, Bullfrog and I have been roughing it on our own. He was completely in love with my mom, from the stories he would retell so when she left, she left him heartbroken. However, somehow, he was strong enough to put me first and become both parents for me while he was dying from his first love inside. I couldn't take seeing him depressed anymore. I wanted him to have that same smile on when he would look through pictures of my mom all the time. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I told him to go out, to find a new mate. That he deserved to be happy and if someone causes him this much pain over so many years then she doesn't deserve his love. In the beginning he was a bit woozy about the idea. Bullfrog didn't want to move on and he wasn't entirely sure on how I would react if he remarried. I assured him I was fine and to get off that lazy butt of his and get back in the game. After many failed attempts, he found one woman that managed to make him happy. I was ecstatic for him, my dad was coming back to life again.

One day, he told me he wanted me to meet her and I agreed to it immediately. That night, I met Samantha, my dad's steady girlfriend. By the end of the night, my dad asked me what I thought of her. So I told him the truth. I liked her and told him that she was a keeper. What I said was true, I did like her. There was just one problem...her son, Jake.

By the beginning, we started on the wrong foot. It was clear he didn't like me and I didn't like him. But, we silently agreed not to let our feud come in between of our parents, they have never been so happy before and we didn't have the heart to ruin their new relationship because of our stupid rivalry.

So when the day came when they announced they were getting married, I was not exactly gushing joy. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for the both of them. I just wasn't too fond with the idea of Jake, my arch nemesis, becoming my new step-brother. And it was clear, he wasn't too thrilled either.

When the marriage was finalized, we decided we wouldn't let either of our parents know about our hatred for each other. We would pull pranks on each other, fight, argue and just plain hate each other at school and home, but we just had to be careful that our parents didn't see us.

"Sorry, I still have to get use to it." I apologized.

"Oh, don't worry, baby boy! I understand." She smiled as she pinched my cheek lovingly.

She really was a great step-mom.

"Jake, sweetie, you should go upstairs and get ready or you'll be late for school. " Samantha directed her attention to Jake.

"I will mom, I just thought I'd have breakfast with my _brother _first." He put emphasis on brother.

"That's great! Well, I got to get ready. Have a great day at school, you two!" With that she walked into her bedroom.

"Yes, Jake. Why don't you enjoy a big helping bowl of cereal, with your _brother_..." I teased, accompanied with a smirk.

"Shut up! You know I don't have time for breakfast, thanks to your little gift this morning." He sneered at me.

"What? You didn't like my surprise?" I taunted innocently.

"I'm not a fan of itching powder all over my underwear drawer."

"You could of fooled me."

"I have to go commando today, thanks to you!" He said crossly.

"You know I could of gone my whole life without know that. Anyways, you deserved it."

"Oh, yes, you saw how I applied your eyeliner for you today. In some occasions, people would say 'thank you'."

"I have to say, I was a bit disappointed, you have done better. Drawing on my face was pretty amateur. Not your finest moment." I remarked unfazed.

"I still made you take a shower in the morning though and I know how you like to take them before bed." He smirked at me. Really, it was just pathetic.

"True and because of you, that shower this morning caused me to be later than usual. But, not as late as you. If I were you I'd hop into the shower or you won't be able to spend time with your moronic jock friends."

"Whatever, I 'm gonna hop in the shower now." He rolled his eyes at me one last time and raced up the stairs.

I put my bowl in the sink and bid Samantha and Bullfrog goodbye. As I was heading out, I smirked to myself mischievously when I heard Jake turn the water on. I heard him scream, "Ahhhhhh! Cold, cold, cold!"

I lifted my hand to my mouth, shouting up the stairs, "Oh! Did I forget to mention?! I used up all the hot water, _sorry!_"

"Eliiiii!" With that, I closed the front door and chuckled to myself.

I'm good...

...

I soon reached Degrassi and stepped out of my trusty hearse, Morty. I headed inside and made my way toward Clare's locker.

Clare... She is my best friend. We have known each other ever since the day I scraped my knee on the slide in Kindergarten. She was nice enough to come over to me and say, "Shhh, everything's ok...I'll make it better." And she did. She placed a Batman bandage on my cut and placed a gentle kiss on top of it. We clicked immediately. She is a constant person in my life, the one I confine to, the one I always go to. Clare is always and will always be first in my life.

One more thing... I'm in love with her.

I smiled immediately as soon as she came into view. I quietly sneaked behind and grabbed her waist with both my hands as I whispered in her ear "Boo!"

She jumped in the air and let out a small scream as she turned around to see me chuckling at her frightened expression. Which soon changed to the too cute annoyed expression I love.

"Eli! You scared the bejeebies out of me!" She said while she playfully swatted my arm.

"Bejeebies?" I chuckled at her once more.

Her face then erupted into a grin as she answered, "Hey, don't start hating on my unique vocabulary, just because you can't pull it off!"

"Your right. I could never make it sound cute, like you do." I smiled at her.

As if on cue, a small blush crept on her face. Cute...

Then she looked at me quizzically. Starring sternly at my forehead. What?

She scrunched her nose in the cutest way before licking her thumb, agonizingly slow (which was extremly hot ) and reaching up to my forehead. She gently rubbed in between my eyebrows.

I used this time to admire her beauty in a different angle. She was glowing. It seemed as God himself took all that was beautiful and innocent in the world to make this beautiful women in front of me... And I was lucky enough to have her in my life.

"Ewww, I have Clare cooties!" I teased her while scrunching up my nose in fake disgust.

"Oh, shut it, mister! You should be grateful I didn't let you go walk around the school with that unibrow of yours." She smirked.

My eyes bulged as I look at my reflection in the small mirror Clare had in inside her locker. There and behold were little remaining of Jake's artwork of my forehead. I rubbed off the little bit of marker that Clare didn't manage to wipe off.

"Damn it, Jake!" I hissed under my breath.

"Why do you have a unibrow anyway?" Clare asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"My _dearest brother_ Jake gave me a little surprise this morning." I sneered, returning my gaze at her.

"I see the rivalry hasn't diminished."

Clare knew about my rivalry with Jake, Hell, everyone knew. But, Clare knew more about the details since she practically lived through all the pranks with me.

"Nope, not a bit. But, I got him back, don't worry." I smirked at her.

"What did you do?" She asked perplexed with one eyebrow arched.

"Itching powder in his underwear drawer."

"Eli!" She said sternly but, then backtracked and said, "Wait, all of his underwear?"

"Yup!"

"So is he going..." She let her sentence drift off.

I just nodded.

"Ewww! I shouldn't have asked!" She replied with disgust written on her face.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." I chuckled at her cute behavior.

We then made our way to class. We decided to make a detour through the long way to have more time to talk.

"Do you want to hang out at my house after school?" I asked Clare as we entered the hallway.

"Of cour-..." She was quickly cut off by someone shouting.

"Goldsworthy!"

I turned my attention to the source of the noise. Not to be met by no other than Jake at the other end of the hallway.

"Martin..." I replied with dislike dripping with each letter.

He came closer to me as I gently shoved Clare behind me. I did not want to her to be in the middle of this.

He sneered in my face, "We have some unfinished business."

With my nose flaring in anger I remarked, "We do."

_Let all hell break loose..._

**Author's Note: Hope all of you liked it! Please review, follow and favorite! It encourages me so much! Please tell me your thoughts on this future story and whether I should continue or not. Thank you all! Watch out for my next update which will be "Theory of Falling in Love." Thanks everyone! **

**~Blossoming Light**


	2. Don't Look At Her!

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry everyone for not updating quicker! I have been drowned in homework assignments that I need to make up, since I missed first semester of school. I am now only wrinting when I am being a night owl. I am truley sorry for the delay. However, I will continue **_**and **_**complete my three important stories, so I can post up new ones that I am excited for. I have made this one exceptionally longer than the last one to make up for my delay. Please enjoy. Thank you everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited, all of you are who keep me going. Special thanks to: MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow, alicia4568, ilovetaylorswift13 and of course, Aboxely. I always look forward to your reviews! Sorry, didn't edit!**

**Now, Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Degrassi**

"That smirk of yours is going to get you into some serious trouble one day,_ brother dearest_ ." Jake taunted.

"Like today?" I mocked.

"Today is just one of many." He smiled maliciously.

"Ohh...I'm shaking in my boots!" I chuckled.

"I'm tired of hearing your mouth yap all the time!"

"I'm tired of having to deal with you everday!"

"Screw this!" He shouted, before aiming his fist at my right eye, rapidly fast.

I reacted fast though and crouched down, leaving him to punch the air instead. I could hear his little posse 'ohhh'ing in background while Jake's face turned beat read from the embarrassment and the anger.

"Strike one." I taunted.

He aimed for my stomach this time, but I was too quick. I had already moved to my left.

"Strike two." I smirked

Jake was out of breath by this time, but made one last fatal attempt to kick me where it counted. I avoided the hit, sadly his buddy Mo didn't. He cupped his area and groaned in pain, falling carelessly down to the floor. Ow! That has to hurt!

"Strike three and your out!" This time I was the one aiming for him. He was to slow to realize what was happening. Soon enough, he fell to the floor. Bending over in agony, holding onto his gut.

"Ahh! You little piece of-!" Jake screamed, but was soon cut off by Clare's velvety voice, "Eli! Simpson!"

Jake's head perked up immediately, rising up from the ground, he scurried down the hall quickly with his jock meatheads following closely behind him. Soon enough, they were all out of sight.

"Clare! Elijah!" Simpson's voice boomed down the hallway.

Crap! We've been spotted.

Clare and I quickly turned around, ready to face Mr. Simpson's wrath.

I leaned over casually to Clare's ear, gently whispering, "Let me handle this." Her eyes then bulged out in fright, but before she could protest, Mr. Simpson interrogated, "Why aren't you two in class?"

With a calm tone I answered, "Sorry, Mr. Simpson. We were just on our way, except Clare tripped and hurt her wrist. We were just on our way to the nurse's office."

Clare turned to me with wide eyes, mouthing, "What!"

I simply ignored her glaring and asked, "Isn't that right, Clare?"

She looked hesitant, but nonetheless anwered nervously, "Y-yes. Clusmy me!" She smiled weakly.

Mr. Simpson seemed a bit suspicious, but bought it anyway. "Alright, get on your way and hurry up to class. Next time Ms. Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy, there will be detention." He said assurtively with a strong nod.

"There won't be a next time, sir."

"Very well. On your way now." He said firmly as he walked away.

"Eli!" Clare shrieked.

I just smirked at her, "Yes?"

"That was you 'handling it'?" She put air quotes around 'handling it'.

"Well, I didn't see you say anything!" I smiled.

"I was trying to catch up with your lie!" She said exasperated while flailing her arms for effect.

"Alright. Next time, I'll let you handle it."

"Oh no! There will definatley **not** be a next time, Goldsworthy."

I let out a small chuckle as I continued, "Blue eyes, you know very well, there is going to be next time."

"That's irrelevent! I'm very mad at you right now!" She huffed and crossed her arms defiantly. She always looks so cute when she's angry. She pulls it off like when a kid doesn't get his way. It's adorable instead of intimidating. Especially, when she pouts. I took a photographic memory of the scene before me, she looks to gorgeous not to.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You know very well why!"

"Clare, not again!" I pouted.

"Eli, you can't do this everyday! One day you'll end up really hurt!" She exclaimed with a worry line now present on her forehead.

"But, I didn't get h-"

"That doesn't mean one day you won't!" She cut me off.

"Clare, you don't need to worry about me."

She then stopped abruptly and turned me to her by my shoulder. She looked straight in my eyes with such intesity, I would have sinked down to my knees at that very moment. "I always worry about you, Eli. Whether your standing by my side or across the other side of the world. I wouldn't function if anything horrible happened to you. I care about you to much to loose you."

My heart jumped at joy to hear those words fall from her lips, but drop to the pit of my stomach all at the same time. I don't want her to be upset.

I grabbed her hands and intwined them with mine. I leaned over, her forehead against mine, our noses brushing slightly and she closed her eyes ever so slowly. I followed her lead and soon enough, I found myself closing my eyes, enjoying her soft touch. I breathed out soflty, "Clare, you mean everything to me. You couldn't loose me if you tried, it's you and me against the world Blue Eyes. Always."

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was smiling that hundred watt smile I love so much. We opened our eyes at the same time, slowly and stayed there, just gazing into each other's eyes.

I stood there soaking up every single feature that is her face, debating with myself if I should kiss her. She was so tentalizing close and so irresistable. Everyhting just felt...right.

I came to my decision and closed my eyes one last time as she did the same, anticipating for the one moment I will forever cherish. Waiting for the kiss that will send me to infinite bliss, the one moment I keep reliving in my dreams and the one moment I knew I would feel those fireworks everyone mentions.

But it didn't came...

The bell had rung, bringing us out of cloud nine and soon being devoured by the over flowing crowd of students.

I looked at her while she let a small smile and blushed, looking at the floor.

"I should go, Don't want to be late." Clare said timidly, already turning around and making her way to class.

Before she got out of ear shot, I yelled, "Clare!"

She quickly turned around, her bouncy curls swiping across her face, "Yes?"

"My house, after school?"

She gave me a smirk of her own, sending shivers down my spine, "Do you even have to ask?" She chuckled as she turned around and walked away.

I smirked to myself and headed for class.

Damn bell...

...

"You want to order take out?" I asked Clare once we entered the threshold.

"I'm in the mood for chinese." She smiled brightjy as she rubbed her tummy.

I chuckled lightly as I replied, "Chinese it is!"

"I'm going to drop off our stuff in your room, ok?"

"Alright, orange chicken?"

"With those funny shaped shells filled with cheese and crab, please?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Of course."

Clare climbed up the stairs as I finished up our order.

"Yes. Ok, thank you." I replied into the reciever as I finshed the call. As I was about to place the phone back down, I heard an ear peircing scream from upsatirs.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Clare!

I scurried up the stairs in search for Clare.

"Clare, are you o-?" I stopped mid sentence when I saw her completley soaked form head to toe. But, what really distracted me was Clare's...ummm...uhhh...shirt.

Did I mention it was white?

You could see through the thin fabric and meet Clare's dark purple lacy bra. And, boy was it an eye catcher!

I felt a warm blush creeping up my cheeks while I quickly averted my eyes from her chest. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Jake then made his appearence in my doorway, "Eli, did you like my-?" But, he stopped mid-sentence once he saw Clare. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and his downstairs area got a little to happy for my liking.

I balled my fists and clenched my jaw, ready to sock his face at any given moment. Instead, I quickly made my way to Clare and shielded her away from Jake's perverted eyes. Clare finally took notice about her situation and she quickly coverd her chest as much as she could.

"Out, you ass!" I screamed at Jake, my face red from anger.

It seemed he didn't hear me, he was to distracted. I stomped my way over to him, ready to beat the living lights out of him needed, but he heard me and scampered off to his room. Not before, giving one last wink at **my** Clare!

I was seeing red at that moment! My blood boiled,my eyes darkened and my stomach clenched in pure anger. I realized then, I was taking in quick, shallow breaths. How dare he involve Clare into this!? How dare he even look her way! She's mine! Well...hopefully one day.

"Eli?" Clare asked from behind.

I was quickly brought out of my internal manic rampage and turned around to see Clare shivering from the cold water.

"Sorry. Here, let me give you some dry clothes." I went to my drawer and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants with a dead hand reunion t-shirt. I handed them to her as she went inside my bedroom basthroom and quickly changed.

This wasn't the first time Clare wore my clothes, but everyime she did, she would take my breath away. There is just something about watching your girl in your clothes that makes her so damn irresistible. Clare was no exception. She looked better in my clothes than I ever could and seeing her in them made my throat close up, with a small blush creeping up my cheeks.

I shook away any non-best friend thoughts and handed her, her personal pink towel. Yes, Clare has her own towel. As well as her own: shampoo, deoderent, toothbrush, undergarments, clothes and brush. Clare and me have many sleepovers, so it seemed easier for her to have some stuff of her own here. She pratically moved into my room with me. Not that I don't mind of course. Who would mind sharing a bed with a gorgeous girl? However, she always prefer to use my clothes for pajamas. She claims, "They're comfier than mine." I don't mind though.

She dried her hair as I asked, "So, what happened?"

Clare looked at me as she picked up her brush and started combing her hair, "I just came in to drop off our stuff, when a bucket of ice cold water fell from above when I opened your door, drenching me all over."

"I'm going to kill Jake!" I huffed in fury.

"Don't, it's not worth it. You'll only provoke him anyway." She said casually.

"Of coure it's a big deal! You are hurt because of him!" I shouted.

"Oh, please, Eli. Stop exagerating. I am not hurt."

"Oh really?! Then mind telling me where you got that red gash on your forehead?"

"Ummm? I ran into a door?" She shrugged.

"Excuse me, I have to go have a little _chat_ with Jake." I puffed out.

Before, I could make my way to the doorway, she pulled my arm. "Eli, please. Just let it go. Remember, an eye for an eye makes the world go blind."

"I can't see then."

"Please, Eli." She pleaded with her puppy eyes.

I hate when she does that, I can never resist her. And she knows that...

"Clare, not the puupy dog eyes." I whined. "That's not fair!"

If anything, she made her beautiful blue orbs bigger and jotted out her bottom lip. Irresisitable.

"Fine, I'll let it go." I sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" She pecked my cheek.

I turned to look at her and pointed with a stern finger, "But, only for you."

"Isn't that always the reason?" She smirked.

"Oh, shut it, baby blue!" I smirked at her too.

"You know you love me!" She smiled cheekily, causing me to smile as well.

"That I do." More than you'll ever know.

"I'm starving! Is the food here yet?" She questioned, as her stomach rumbled.

"Earthquake!" I teased her.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She lectured me, but with a small chuckle of her own.

At that moment the doorbell rang. I puffed out my chest and placed my fists on my hips, "Have no fear, I will tame that horrible beast!" I shouted, pointing at Clare's grumbling stomach. This earned me a chuckle and a slap to the the chest from her.

"Jerk!" She giggled.

"Hey! I'm the one trying to protect you!"

"Clare, I brought you the chineese food." Jake interrupted our witty banter.

I whipped my head to see him starring at Clare's chest again. I let out a small growl in anger, as a warning that someone is going to get their ass kicked tonight. I guess Clare noticed that, since she scurried over to Jake, grabbed the food, said a polite thank you and gently pushed him out of the doorway to shut the door in his face. I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"I believe a thank you is in order." She smirked.

I gave her a dumbstriken look, "Excuse me?"

"I just prevented a World War III from breaking out."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I retorted while ruffling through the chineese bag.

"Maybe if you were nicer, he would too. Then, there would be no need for this 'war'."

"Nice is over-rated."

"It was worth a shot." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Enough of all this 'war'. What do you say about a horror movie marathon?" I asked hopefully while passing her, her orange chicken.

"Thank you. A movie marathon in one hour?" She arched her eyebrow.

"I guess this means we are going to need to have one of our much-need, much-wanted , and you know you love them," I pointed at Clare. "sleepovers."

"Now, how can I say no to one of our famous sleepovers?" She smiled sweetly.

"You can't." I smirked.

"Rain-check?" She said sadly.

"What? Why?"

"Father wants to have 'father-daughter' bonding time tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"Still haven't forgiven him?"

"I'm trying, but-"

"You don't want to." I finished for her.

She gave me one of her warm smiles that send me to complete bliss with a single nod, grateful that I understand. Because I do, I know her better than she knows herself, just like she does with me.

Clare's parents divorced over three years ago, but she has trouble forgiving her father for his infidelity. But, she's trying. I know she'll forgive him soon, Clare is just a forgiving person.

"How about tomorrow night?" Clare looked at me hopefully.

I smirked at her, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

**Author's Note: Ohh! Clare sleeping over under the same roof with Eli and... Jake. There is sure to be some drama now that Jake has seen more than Eli would ever like anyone to see of Clare. Next chapter, will also explain why Eli and Jake don't get along, because there is a reason behind it. And much more that will be the domino effect of the actual 'sibling rivalry'. Someone **_**will**_** be pushed over the edge...**

**Thank you everyone! Please review, follow and favorite, they mean so much! They encourage me every time to continue! Watch out for my next update: Forever Yours, Dark Love.**

**~Blossoming Light**


End file.
